


Would Love to Lie

by mimimirukuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, some slight pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimirukuu/pseuds/mimimirukuu
Summary: Since when did Wonwoo started feeling this way for his co-worker Kim Mingyu?





	Would Love to Lie

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited so i apologize for some spelling or grammar mistakes. it's a oneshot that i started months ago but managed to finish in one night because we had no electricity lmao based on a true story i guess hehehe enjoy

“Doughnuts? For me? And Wonwoo hyung?”

This made the older lift his head from the laptop’s screen and curiously stared at the tall workmate just across the table.

“Okay. We’ll go down in a bit!” Mingyu was grinning as he placed down the telephone. “The employee earlier got us doughnuts for helping her out! She’s so nice.”

“We didn’t really do that much but...thanks for the free snacks, I guess.” Wonwoo shrugged. He adjusted his glasses as he continued his unfinished work. He still had 3 more hours before he times out and he already wants to go home to finish the book he borrowed last weekend. Mingyu adjusted and leaned closer to him, “Should we send a thank you message to her?”

“Sure. Go ahead, Gyu.” Wonwoo replied.

Wonwoo didn’t really want to go down since his hands were full of tasks he wasn’t able to accomplish the day before; he got sick due to overworking. Thankfully his roommate, Jun, was there to nurse him back to health in exchange, he received some scolding for not taking his vitamins.

“Wonwoo hyung, let’s go get the doughnuts!” Wonwoo felt his stomach grumble upon hearing the magic word, which happens to be any food name. He nods and locks his laptop, ready to go.

Both head down to their main office and there they found 2 boxes of doughnuts. They weren’t really expecting to be given a half-dozen filled box each. Their colleagues- Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Jisoo and Minghao looked expectant to be given a doughnut which the two took advantage of by saying ‘Let’s go’ and grabbing the boxes together. They ended up giving them a share, as well as their team’s head, Seungcheol. After making sure everyone had a snack, they brought the remaining back up to their second office.

“I’ll be getting coffee. Do you want some too, hyung?” Mingyu asked to which Wonwoo politely declined. “I’m good. I have water anyway. Thanks, Gyu.”

When the other has left, Wonwoo took out his phone to take a picture of the doughnuts and uploaded it in his private Twitter account.

_Two things I’ll miss when I resign: free food and [redacted]. Ain’t it sad we got along well a little bit late— :)_

It was his caption and tweeted it. He put down his phone and stared outside; it was a peaceful afternoon. His mind was then preoccupied of a certain...boy.

Perhaps Wonwoo didn’t want to admit on having feelings for the guy yet. He was confused and scared; he wasn’t ready to fall in love, not after that horrible break-up he had just two months ago. Well, he wasn’t even sure when and how he started liking Mingyu. He just...did?

Wonwoo kind of got attracted to Mingyu the first time he saw him enter their office. He was an applicant, waiting to be interviewed by their team head. Wonwoo would steal glances of the boy; he had a beautiful tan skin, his crooked teeth that would show up every time he let out a chuckle while watching something from his phone amidst waiting, and he had adorable round eyes.

He thought that was the last time he’ll see him but Mingyu was lucky and got accepted. The time they started working together was the time Wonwoo was destroyed deep inside. He had no interest in anything and just wanted to quit. He wasn’t sure when did the spark return but that was just a teeny-tiny bit that he ignored. Upon returning to check out that spark, Wonwoo was surprised for it to actually...grow.

Yet he decided to deny whatever he’s feeling to focus on his duties. He was planning to leave and pass a resignation form next week. He had one month left so he was sure on that remaining time, he’d be able to dispose whatever feelings he has for Mingyu.

“Time to eat!” Mingyu appeared with his usual goofy grin which made Wonwoo smiled.

Dispose, huh? Maybe not.

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Mingyu was a little infuriated and Wonwoo doesn’t know why. He at least knows that the other found out he was resigning but why is he mad?

“Surprise?”

“Don’t ‘surprise’ me Jeon Wonwoo—“

Jisoo shot him looks, “Mingyu, have some respect.” However the younger shook his head, “No. This is unfair. We were just getting started and now you’ll be leaving me alone?!”

Wonwoo sighs deeply, “Mingyu, can we not do this at work?”

Mingyu pouts and walks out the main office. ‘You’re in big trouble, Jeon Wonwoo.’ Wonwoo internally cursed himself. He wasn’t expecting Mingyu to react this way since they weren’t really close.

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo pokes the boy’s cheek, “Mingyu-yah please talk to me,”

Mingyu was still sulking at the second floor. Wonwoo decided to...apologize? _No_ — He wanted to clear things up. “Mingyu, come on. Why are you mad that I’m resigning? Jeonghan and Minghao will still be here.”

“You’re different.”

“What?” there was confusion in Wonwoo’s tone. “Well, maybe I am? But you know we could still hang out if you want.”

“It’s not the same.”

“Mingyu, you’re making this difficult.”

However, this time Mingyu didn’t respond. Wonwoo decides to leave, not having the patience to deal with this. It took them two days before the younger accepted what was going to happen and alas they’ve talked again.

* * *

 “I want to go home already.” Mingyu groans, softly banging his head on his laptop. “I want to see my mom. I wonder what’s for dinner.”

“We still got 2 hours. Hang in there.” Wonwoo answers, “You live with your aunt and sibling in the city, right? Must be nice since your house is just a 2 hour travel from here. You can see your mom anytime.” He gives a melancholic smile; it’s been 8 months since he left home to look for a job in Seoul and he can’t wait to see his family soon.

Both became silent for a couple of minutes with only the tapping sound of their laptops’ keys and rain could be heard.

“Wonwoo hyung,” Mingyu called, catching the older’s attention. Wonwoo looks at the other’s eyes which were filled with something he couldn’t describe. Sadness, perhaps?

“Are you really sure about this?”

 _No_.

“Yes.” Wonwoo replied with a straight face.

“There’s nothing that would make you change your mind?”

 _You_.

“Nothing. I’ve made up my mind, Gyu.” He gives him a small smile just so that he would stop asking any further. Mingyu leans back on his chair and sighs, “That’s good that you’ve already decided and chose what you want to do.”

Wonwoo feels a light sting in his heart upon hearing Mingyu’s remark. He thinks if Mingyu could read him since he’s good at that but he wonders what’s behind his...sad eyes. Is he upset that a friend is leaving? Did he want to say something more? Wonwoo is not good at determining what others feel, heck he couldn’t even figure out himself at the moment. He sets his thoughts aside as he proceeds with his work.

* * *

 

Wonwoo spent his remaining work days trying to distract himself with something else but perhaps fate is trying to play with him as he would always find himself hanging out with Mingyu may it be alone or with someone.

They’ve gotten closer than ever that they trust each other a little bit more. Sometimes, Mingyu would ask him out for lunch along with Jeonghan or sometimes, they were assigned to answer inquiries from other employees together. Mingyu was assigned a heavy role and would complain to Wonwoo about it being difficult and not understanding a thing.

Wonwoo wants to help. He wanted to take the stress off of Mingyu but it wasn’t his specialty and he hated himself for it.

* * *

One rainy afternoon, they were once again working beside each other in the second office. Mingyu was having a tough time as usual and Wonwoo was doing his usual job, slightly annoyed by one of his teammates— Soonyoung. It’s been three days since they had that petty fight and Wonwoo wasn’t someone who’d step down when he knows he’s on the right track.

“Won’t you...talk to Soonyoung?” Mingyu asked, staring at Wonwoo with his doe-like brown eyes. Wonwoo felt his left eye twitch upon hearing his workmate’s name and shook his head.

“But— But you’re almost leaving!” he whined. Wonwoo sighed, “Mingyu, you know I’m not the wrong one here. He crossed the line and he needs to know that.”

“Didn’t he apologize already though?”

“I want a sincere apology not out of obligation.”

Wonwoo is a little stubborn with this and he knows that. Although, he appreciated how Mingyu’s trying to patch things up in the team. He could have a little bad blood with Jeoghan, especially when the older tends to be lazy at work, but he’s a good kid.

‘Quite a boyfriend material,’ he thinks and chuckles to himself, earning a confused look from the other.

* * *

“Hyung, lets go home together!” Mingyu grins. Wonwoo checked the time and it was closing to his clock out. He agrees.

‘Perhaps I should treat him out tonight.’ he thought, proceeding to finish whatever he was working on.

 

“Mingyu, hurry up.” Wonwoo groans. He was already done packing up— heck he already clocked out but Mingyu was still chatting with Minghao. “Wait! I still have to get the medical certificate in my locker. I’m so sorry hyung!” he rushed upstairs to get whatever he had almost forgotten.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung called. They had fixed their little misunderstanding days ago and was even teased by the others about it. “Hm?”

“Do you like Mingyu?”

This question caught him off-guard. Soonyoung may be a little dumb but he certainly has a keen eye when it comes to topics like these. Of course, Wonwoo knew how to deal with this.

“No. Why’d you ask?”

“Really?” he lets out a sigh of relief. “You see, I could see the way Jeonghan would look at him at times. He asked me to help him out and actually I’m in-debt to him for helping me out with Hoonie.”

There was a little sting in his heart.

“Do you want me to—“

“Oh! Don’t worry about it, Wonwoo. I got this. Jisoo and I will set them up on a date next week!” he grins like the usual and goes back to annoying the hell out of Minghao. They still had an hour to go before going home.

“I’m back. Let’s go, Wonwoo-hyung?”

 

“So, what do you want? My treat.” Wonwoo asks as they stood at the front ot the cashier in Wcdonald’s. Mingyu was gleaming in joy, “Is it really your treat, hyung?!”

“Yes, yes,”

“Then I’ll just have a sundae!” he shows him a toothy smile, just like a kid given a reward for doing something good.

Once they got their orders, the proceeded to walk to the station.

 

“Hyung, did you have fun in the company?” Mingyu asks out of the blue as they walked.

Wonwoo takes a bite from his sundae before replying, “I did, especially around you and Jisoo to be honest.”

“If only I didn’t have to go home, I’d stay a little longer.” he lied.

This was something Wonwoo didn’t want Mingyu to know.

“Maybe...maybe we could work again together in the future! I’ll be expecting that!”

 

Mingyu and Wonwoo sat at the back of the van, slight darkness enveloping them with only dim car lights illuminating the road. The ride was a quite long due to traffic, it is time for people to go home after all. It was quiet too; not one dared to speak. Wonwoo stares outside the vehicle, watching people and cars pass by the other lane.

A few minutes later, he gets startled when he felt something on his shoulder. He turns and sees Mingyu who was fast asleep. A blush spread throughout his cheeks and he’s thankful no one could see it. He smiles, thinking how nice it would’ve been if they were given the chance to get closer earlier. Well, they were but they both wasted it.

 _Stupid_.

He felt the tiredness kicking in and decided to take a nap. The van won’t be arriving at their stop any moment soon.

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo calls out. “Mingyu-yah,”

Mingyu slowly opened his eyes. “Ah, are we here?”

“Yes.” he answers. The van pulled at the side of the mall and its passengers slowly got off. They walked a little more towards their stops, not talking once again. Wonwoo thinks if he should tell Mingyu what he feels.

But that’s rather unfair, isn’t it? Especially when he’s resigning and going back to his hometown.

“So, this is goodbye then,” Mingyu pets out a sad sigh, puppy eyes visible and it’s making Wonwoo regret everything a bit. “Yeap,” he answers back with a bitter smile.

Mingyu pulls him to a hug. “I’ll miss you.”

Butterflies were going crazy inside his stomach but Wonwoo had to keep it all to himself. Not when he knows Mingyu is probably...in love with someone else. “I’ll miss you too.”

“I’m sorry I won’t be there tomorrow. I’m gonna miss your last day at work.”

“It’s fine, Gyu.”

They stood there in the arms of each other as people passed by. They didn’t care. No one did. They were in their own little world. Finally, Wonwoo lets go, noticing how fast his heartbeat was going.

“I’ll see you around, Gyu.”

“Don’t forget to drop by at the office, okay?” Wonwoo nods and watches as Mingyu walks away. It was as if time has stopped for only him. He didn’t want him to go; he wanted to keep Mingyu in his arms but perhaps it wasn’t meant to be.

He hails a cab, too tired to ride the usual bus and too tired with everything. He went home, his true feelings left _unspoken_.


End file.
